Whale Island
by imkillinit
Summary: Gon, an Earth Guardian, stumbles into Hisoka after searching for a wizard to help his corrupted island. Hisoka helps Gon get back on his feet. He reminisces about an old acquaintance, and agrees to help Gon, but will he continue in the adventure? ((Tagged as M due to a steamy scene between Hisoka and Illumi. The rest is pretty tame))
1. Chapter 1

**General Summary** : Gon is an Earth Guardian and he stumbles into Hisoka after searching for a wizard to help his corrupted island. Hisoka helps Gon get back on his feet. Hisoka reminisces about an old acquaintance and agrees to help Gon, but will he continue in the adventure?

((Rated M due to a steamy scene between Hisoka and Illumi. The rest is pretty tame))

 **Chapter summary/notes** : The chapter establishes the relationships between Hisoka and Gon and Hisoka and Illumi. No steamy scenes just yet ;)

...

Gon looked down, uncertain of what was happening. His eyes travelled across the room, it was clean, almost bare, like someone had just recently moved in. And it smelled strongly of spices and fire, which complemented the space nicely. The floor was a dark wood finish and the walls a deep color that Gon could not determine. The room was dark and the only source of light was from the fireplace opposite the bed he was currently resting in. It was quite beautiful but Gon knew that it was most certainly not his. And he was even more curious, and perhaps scared, to find out who it belonged to.

Luckily Gon didn't have to wait long to find out. A knock came from the door, light and short, and the it opened slowly, revealing the mystery stranger. He was intimidating, by Gon's opinion, tall and lean and so pale that he seemed to glow in the dark space. His golden eyes gleamed in the firelight and his smile seemed wily, like he was always holding a secret.

"Good to see that you're finally awake" He said, his voice deep and just above a whisper.

"Uh, yes, thank you, but um… who are you?" Gon said, a little embarrassed, scratching the back of his head.

"Hm, you can call me Hisoka" He said, gesturing with his hand. Gon didn't believe that was actually his name, but he didn't push the point.

"Um, hello Hisoka, what am I doing here?"

"I found you on my way home yesterday. You were stumbling around asking about some magic"

"What?" Gon had no recollection of this. The last thing he remembered was asking someone where he could find a city…with magic. Now he remembered.

"Yes, I thought you were drunk at first, but it became very clear that someone cast a confusion spell on you." Gon stared at Hisoka, as if nothing was making sense. There was no way someone could cast a spell on him like that. He was too aware of what was going on… But he didn't have much other choice than to believe what Hisoka was telling him.

"So… you just took me to _your_ place? That was awfully kind of you." Gon was starting to feel wary of this place. Perhaps it would be best to be leave as soon as possible.

"Well, not at first" Hisoka moved from the doorway, settling in a chair by the fireplace, ready to tell his story.

"I was on my way home from the market when I saw you, stumbling around, ripping off your shirt, trying to talk to a tree… or climb it. I couldn't tell. Anyway, I asked if you needed help, but you didn't answer. So I offered to take you back to town, to an inn where you could rest. You seemed quite pleased, but then you started making wild offers. I won't go into the detail, but I definitely didn't want you making the same offers to random strangers in the town. So I changed the whole plan. I decided to take you back to my home. You seemed ecstatic either way. You were quite chatty the whole time… and apparently very warm" Hisoka looked at him pointedly.

"What do you mean warm?" Gon was beginning to feel embarrassed about how he acted, and he was not eager to hear much more of the tale, but he had to know exactly what he had said and done. It could compromise his mission.

"Well, you were rather insistent on taking off your clothes as we walked. You kept telling me how warm it was on the island, and how you missed it. I tried my best to make sure you kept on your pants, but you seemed to throw all caution to the wind."

Gon's face looked horrified. Hisoka chuckled noticing Gon's negative reaction. "Don't worry, it wasn't anything I hadn't seen before." Somehow that did not make Gon feel any better and he pulled the blankets up to his chin, as if covering himself now could take back his prior nakedness.

"I soon figured out that you were not, in fact, drunk, but the victim of a pretty strong confusion spell. All the more reason to take you back to my place."

"Well, uh… thank you very much for taking care of me. You are very kind to do so. Almost unbelievably kind." Gon was feeling more and more wary by the second. He had a feeling this man… he forgot his name already, was really not who he seemed to be. He slowly trying to shuffle out of the bed, but found that he was only wearing an oversized shirt.

"Where did my clothes go?"

Hisoka had been watching Gon's little dilemma with a quiet delight. "Ah, I tried to help you get dressed, but you kept throwing them off. The only thing you would wear was that shirt after I told you it was a blanket"

Gon looked down on the floor and across the room, confirming Hisoka's story by seeing the bits of clothing laying around.

"So, uh…" Gon was at a loss. Gon had a bad feeling about this guy, but it seemed like he was being absolutely honest. Maybe there was something he wasn't telling Gon?

"Well, you'll have to stay here for the next few days, Gon. I've been feeding you the remedy while you were asleep but you still need to sleep for another night or two before the effects of the spell go away."

"Whoa, wait a minute, a few days? I can't do that, I have to go…" Gon stopped himself. He couldn't tell this man about his plans. It might put the Island in jeopardy.

"Oh trust me, they'll go by pretty quick. You'll be asleep for most of it. If you go out now, you might start stumbling around again. And since I'm not a wizard I can only provide store-bought remedies."

Gon stood up, throwing the blankets off and tried gathering his clothes.

"You don't understand I have to-" Gon stumbled, falling to his knees. His eyesight blurred a little and floor looked like it was spinning. "I…am…" Gon looked up to Hisoka over him, hands on his hips, smirking a little.

Gon immediately felt fear. He was at the mercy of this frightening man. "D-don't" Gon tried raising his hands, but stumbled further, practically falling on his face.

"I told you, Gon, you're going to have to rest for a little while longer." Hisoka scooped Gon up, carrying him back to the bed, softly settling him down and covering him with the blanket. Gon's heart was still beating fast. Why? Why was this man so nice to him? Especially when he scared him so badly?

"Alright, I'll be in the other room if you need me. Just let me know if you get hungry or have to use the bathroom. I'll help you out" Hisoka petted his head, his fingers lingering a little longer than necessary along Gon's face. Gon got chills up his spine as Hisoka looked at him. But Hisoka turned and walked away, leaving the door open. Gon sat there, ready to fall asleep once more. He sighed, turning over, sleep beginning to take him. Perhaps he really would be safe here.

…

Gon rolled over, a pounding headache waking him up, he felt nauseous and was in a cold sweat. He threw back the covers, panting slightly. He felt a warm hand touch his forehead and he looked up, the dim light in the room still harsh on his eyes. He could see Hisoka hovering over him, a frown on his face. Gon felt a small bottle touch his lips and he opened his mouth, letting the sour liquid cover his tongue and he swallowed it, his brows furrowed at the taste, but immediately his body stopped tensing, his head felt lighter, and his body was cooler. He sighed, relieved to be better.

He looked over at Hisoka who was sealing up the bottle, stuffing it into his long jacket. For the first time Gon really looked at Hisoka. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his bangs pulled back in a tiny bump above his head. His hair was a soft purple, practically lavender. His skin was pale and he was broad shouldered, but it was hard to see with all of his clothes on. Hisoka looked lean and muscular, but Gon could not tell. His shirt was fitted, but he wore a vest and a belt full of little bottles, and it looked like knives. Perhaps Hisoka was some kind of hunter. Gon looked up at Hisoka's face again. Hisoka was looking down at Gon, smiling slightly. Maybe this man wasn't as bad as Gon thought him to be. The only thing that threw him off was his face, his eyes were a sharp yellow, like an eagle, shrewd and almost conniving. They scared and excited him. But his face was handsome, accentuated by make-up which was especially clear by the marks below his eyes. Perhaps a sign of his allegiance to a certain group? Or a personal preference. Gon could not be sure.

"You'll be ok, Gon. I have to go out for the day. I left an extra bottle in the kitchen, but I don't think you'll need it. I think you'll be able to set out on your journey once again."

Gon just stared up at Hisoka, still drowsy. "What's your name again?" Gon asked, that question suddenly popping into his head. Gon needed to know what to call him.

"My name is Hisoka" he smiled a little wider, sitting on the edge of the bed. Gon sat up a little, wishing to learn more about the person who was helping him.

"Thank you for helping me Hisoka. I really would like to repay you for your help." Gon sat forward, bowing a little to show his thanks.

Hisoka just looked at him, smiling that strange smile.

"So, uh, is there anything that I could offer you?"

"Hmm, Gon, I don't really need anything. Besides, your first offer to me seemed a bit much. I'm assuming you don't have much in the way of… well, _anything_." Hisoka offered, standing up, ready to leave.

"No! I have things. Well I used to have things… And I really do have an island! I… I just can't offer that to you." Gon stopped. He would reveal too much if he kept going, but he felt like he wanted to share everything with Hisoka.

"Oh? An island? Well, why aren't you on your island Gon?"

"…" Gon hesitated. This could ruin his plans. But what if he could help?

"I used to have an island. But it was corrupted. About a year ago an evil presence came to the island and I was forced out, trying to find a way to help my people. You see, I… I'm an Earth Guardian." Gon paused, too scared to look at Hisoka's face, so he just continued his story.

"The people would bring me offerings and I would protect them. I mean, I don't need offerings, but I really knew them and loved them and I enjoyed taking care of them. But something started corrupting the land and I couldn't stop it. So… I'm looking for someone to help." Gon sighed, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. "I feel like I've been on a wild goose chase" He almost felt like crying. But that would look pathetic. He didn't' want to seem that way in front of Hisoka.

"Hmmm, an Earth Guardian." Hisoka looked him up and down.

Gon was starting to get that bad feeling again. "Uh, yeah. So um… you-you said I could leave tomorrow?"

"Absolutely, but I really must be going. I have a busy day today. I'll return sometime tonight. You are free to leave at anytime."

Hisoka walked out, leaving Gon to feel uneasy, and consumed with his thoughts. Hisoka seemed to have an underwhelming reaction to his big reveal as a Guardian. Perhaps Hisoka was some kind of Guardian hunter, and he killed them for their powers. Or skinned them and wore their pelts. Gon was being absurd but he couldn't help it. He was still in a weird place with a weird man who seemed to constantly keeping secrets despite his apparent transparency.

Gon sighed. He laid back in the bed, which he had been in for several days. In fact, he didn't know how long he had been sleeping. He had just stayed there, in and out of consciousness. He should be getting up and getting out. But he drifted once more, his thoughts swirling around Hisoka.

…

Gon felt a presence behind him, and every time he turned to see, there was nothing here. He was in a dark forest and with every step it kept getting darker and darker. He could hear the echoes of something dangerous in the distance. The loud footfalls of some kind of beast. But it never came any closer to him, nor any further away. Just continuous foot falls, as if the large animal was watching him. Gon turned again, and caught a glimpse of something. He stopped, and the footfalls stopped too. He shivered. It suddenly got colder and colder. He tried rubbing his hands together to generate warmth but his hands became frozen. He continued forward, hoping to find to someplace warm. But as he went it became freezing, and soon he was in a frozen wasteland, nothing but ice and snow all around him. A shadow was behind him and he turned to see Hisoka standing over him.

Gon was lying awake, his eyes wide open, his blankets gone, fallen off the side of the, the window was wide open, it was dark in the room, the fire had gone out and a cold wind was blowing in.

Gon shivered, sat up and quickly moved to shut the window. He slammed it, still feeling scared from his nightmare. He gathered the blankets and wrapped them around himself. Wanting to fall back asleep, hoping that he wouldn't have the same terrible dream again.

"It looks like the fire went out" a low voice said. Gon jumped at the sound, but quickly realized it was Hisoka who spoke. He didn't know if that was a comfort or not.

"Gon are you awake?" Hisoka walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. Gon felt a hand on his hair.

"Ya, I'm awake" Gon mumbled. He liked how Hisoka's fingers were brushing through his hair, so gentle.

"Did you want me to start the fire again?"

"mmmm" gon made a pleased sound when Hisoka started scratching the back of his head. Gon froze. This was starting to get embarrassing. But Hisoka didn't seem disturbed by it. He felt Hisoka move away from the bed and started the fire once more. Gon felt Hisoka above him once more. He almost wanted Hisoka to sit down again beside him. He still felt so cold.

"I'm surprised you didn't leave" Hisoka said quietly, sitting down, which made Gon happy.

"…" Gon didn't know what to say. He laid there until Hisoka's hands found his way to his back. "I don't want to be alone" Gon said, so quietly he didn't think Hisoka could hear him. He didn't want Hisoka to hear him.

"Oh Gon." That's all Hisoka said, and he moved closer. His hands caressed his face, and Gon wanted to start crying.

He didn't need Hisoka's pity. He felt a little rush of anger for acting so childish. Gon was a Guardian, he had to be stronger than this.

"You're free to stay here as long as you like." Hisoka leaned forward "But I would like my bed back eventually" His voice low, it almost seemed threatening despite the clearly playful sentence.

Gon was frozen, Hisoka's warm breath was close to his face. "I-I can sleep on the couch if you want."

Hisoka started laughing, sitting up, covering his face with his hand. "I'm trying to ask if I can sleep here tonight"

"It's your bed, why wouldn't you be able to sleep here?" Gon said immediately, without even thinking.

"Well, you are currently resting here, I thought it would be a little shocking if I had slept in the same bed as you the first night."

Gon paused. He was right. Gon definitely would have tried to leave much faster. "Yeah, ok I see where you're coming from now." Gon sat up, smiling at Hisoka, scratching his head. "But uh, is there a place where I could clean up a little." Gon realized how badly he smelled with Hisoka so close to him.

"There's a nice hot spring that I like to visit. It's about a twenty minute walk from here."

"That sounds pretty nice, actually. Are you sure it's not too late to visit it. I could just use your bath that you have here"

"Hn, don't worry about that, its worth the little bit of travel." Hisoka stood up, and Gon followed. Gon was fully dressed this time. Hisoka handed him a spare coat and they headed out into the woods, Gon trailing closely behind him. He felt fear, as if he was back in his dream and he wanted to hold Hisoka's hand. It was as if Hisoka could read his thoughts and he reached a hand out for Gon to take.

"The path can get a little tricky for those who don't know the way." Gon took the offered hand and Hisoka led him through the woods, their way illuminated by the sliver of moonlight sparkling through the trees and by Hisoka's small lamp.

Gon and Hisoka walked for twenty minutes in silence and at the end of the twisting and bumpy path there was a small spring. The air was humid and warm, and Gon felt as if he were back home, with his family. He felt some nostalgia and a little bit of sadness at the sensations.

"Well, this is it Gon. I do have to say one thing about the spring. It has mild healing powers." Gon looked up from the sparkling pool, which seemed to be putting off its own eerie light.

"Healing? Does that mean I could have been here and left earlier?" Gon said, realizing it, but not feeling angry at Hisoka from hiding this secret. It must be precious to him. Perhaps this was a sign of trust between the two now.

"It heals physical wounds, like cuts, or bruises. Yours was a magical kind of wound. Instead I let you drink from the waters of this spring. It seemed to help with your physical effects" Hisoka offered, his eyes still on the spring.

"Why would I use it to bathe if it is so precious?"

"Why wouldn't you use something like this? It will make sure all your ailments have disappeared. Surely your muscles must ache from lying down for so long?"

He was right. Gon didn't feel like arguing the point any further. He was getting tired again, and the warmth of the pool was tempting him. "You're right, Hisoka." Gon pulled off his top, beginning to strip, eager to feel the water against his skin.

Gon turned to look at Hisoka, who looked like he was getting ready to leave. "Are you not going to stay?"

Hisoka looked at him, mild surprise flashed across his face before it turned into a smile. "I thought you would appreciate the privacy" He gestured with his hands.

"Well, I mean, yeah I would but, it's dark out and…" Gon didn't want to admit aloud that he was scared.

"Ah, I see. Well, then I will sit behind this tree. It will give you privacy, and I will still be present" Hisoka put a lantern next to a tree and sat so Gon could see his arm and shoulder, but so Hisoka wouldn't see Gon.

Gon stripped off his shorts, quickly getting into the hot water, which stung his body, but felt so good, like it was burning his pains away. He sunk deeper into the pool, sighing with pleasure as the warm water lapped at his face.

"mmmm" Gon couldn't contain his sound of pleasure.

"I know" Hisoka said, listening to the soft splashed of water from Gon moving.

Gon just sat with his eyes just above the water, watching Hisoka. He stood up slightly to ask a question. "Why weren't you surprised when I told you that I was an Earth Guardian?"

Hisoka looked over at Gon, certain he was in the water, and pursed his lips a little. "Are you hurt that I didn't fawn over you?"

Gon frowned. "No! I just… I dunno… you seem so understanding. It's just unusual is all" Gon said, losing the fire in his outrage.

Hisoka grinned "I've dealt with your kind before" Hisoka said mysteriously.

"What do you mean?"

"…" Hisoka never answered, so Gon just dropped the subject, deciding to swirl around in the water a little.

Hisoka thought back to his dealings with the Shadow Guardian he had met many years ago. In fact, Illumi was the one who showed him this pool in the first place. Hisoka noticed the black hair moving in the shadows. It would swish back and forth, as if it was warning him and protecting him. In his line of work, the shadows were necessary. So each night, he would thank the shadows, giving a small offering. And each night it would be taken, by that Shadow Guardian with the long black hair, swishing out of sight before he could see his face. Hisoka grew unbelievably curious. And offered greater gifts, food, and writings, and potions, and once, a few vials of his own blood.

Eventually Hisoka began waiting next to his offerings, wanting nothing more than to see this intriguing creature. One evening, sitting next to a large tree, a basket of sweets by his side, Illumi stepped out of the shadows. Hisoka watched with rapt attention as Illumi walked forward grabbing the basket and looking down at Hisoka.

"Are you the one leaving me these gifts?" Illumi crouched down to be eyelevel with Hisoka who was still resting against the tree.

"Yes. I thought I'd offer my thanks"

"Thanks?" Illumi cocked his head. Hisoka thought he was the cutest creature alive.

"You protect me when I need it most, whether you know it or not" Hisoka said, his voice reverent and low.

"Ah." Illumi stood up, nodding his head slightly. "So what do you want in return?"

"Return?"

"You gave me these gifts for more than something that you get with or without offerings. So why have you been trying to bribe me"

Hisoka's skin prickled as Illumi's tone changed. Hisoka was excited but he didn't want to reveal that to the Guardian before him.

"I wanted to see you"

Illumi frowned slightly. "See me?"

"Yes, I wanted to see your face. I only ever saw your hair." Hisoka stood up and took a step forward.

"That's it?" Illumi cocked his head again. Hisoka's heart skipped a beat.

Illumi looked Hisoka over. "What do you call yourself?"

"Call me Hisoka. What should I call you?"

"Illumi" he began digging through the basket of sweets.

Hisoka grinned. "An odd name for a Shadow Guardian"

"My parents have a sense of humor" Illumi said in the least humorous way possible.

Hisoka smiled wider, eyes following Illumi's every movement. "May I see you again?"

"Hmm, yes. You may see me again, Hisoka. Bring meat next time" Illumi stepped back into the shadows, the basket empty, and just the swish of his hair visible as he turned and disappeared.

Hisoka shivered when Illumi left. Now that he saw him, he wanted to kiss him.

…

Hisoka's memories drifted to the times he had spent alone with Illumi until he was pulled out of his reverie by Gon calling out to him.

"I think I'm clean enough now" Gon said.

"Mmm, alright, let's get out of here."

"Is there anything I can use to dry myself off with?" Gon asked, covering his lower half with his pants.

Hisoka was getting ready to take off his shirt and hand it to Gon, who looked at him uncertain. "No, I don't wanna use your shirt!" Gon said when he realized what Hisoka was doing.

"You can use it to dry off" Hisoka said, pausing.

"No! I'll just put on my clothes it's no big deal." Gon's ears were turning pink from the attention Hisoka was giving him while he as totally naked.

"Alright" Hisoka put his coat back on and fixed his vest.

Gon sighed, quickly getting dressed and following closely behind Hisoka, who led the way back to his home.

…

Gon slept fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Hisoka sat up a while longer, watching Gon and thinking back to his thoughts of Illumi. Illumi would come to visit him at his home while Hisoka would continuously offer gifts of his appreciation.

"What do you have for me today?" Illumi whispered behind him. Chills ran down Hisoka's back and he shivered slightly. Partially from Illumi's proximity, partially from arousal.

Hisoka turned to face Illumi, reaching a hand into his coat, pulling out a small vial with a bright glowing potion, sparkling and shimmering a light blue.

Illumi looked at the vial, taking it. "Luck potion?" Illumi said after examining it a little.

Hisoka nodded.

"Why would I need a luck potion?" Illumi said, almost playfully, sitting down on a small table in Hisoka's sitting room.

Hisoka grinned, his eyes closed. "I know you like collecting potions."

Illumi smiled softly, watching the liquid swirl in the vial, mesmerized by its motions. "How do you know what I like?"

Hisoka's face fell very slightly, a look of distress flashing in his eyes. ' _Why don't you know me?_ ' Hisoka thought to himself. He quickly covered up his distress, grinning and waving his hand "I have my secrets"

"Mmm" Illumi pocketed the vial, and looked back up at Hisoka. "You could give your secrets to me. I like secrets" Illumi said, getting very close to Hisoka. Hisoka resisted the urge to touch Illumi, wanting to kiss him. Instead he looked into his eyes, smirking slightly.

"Oh? Perhaps if you come back tomorrow I'll give a little secret" He leaned in closer. Hisoka and Illumi's breath mingled, their lips terribly close. Hisoka's tongue danced behind his lips, and he felt himself getting hard.

"Mmm, I'd like that, Hisoka." Illumi leaned back into the dark wall, already disappearing back into the shadows, "I'll see you tomorrow" And Illumi was gone, with the swish that long black hair.

Hisoka shuddered, his hand reaching down to touch himself. "Ah, Illumi" he said aloud, thinking about Illumi's lips and mouth.

Hisoka felt Gon shuffle beside him, and Hiskoa stopped his ministrations. He needed to have more control than this. Hisoka stood up and sat beside the fire, thinking about Illumi once more and falling asleep soon after.

…

"Well, um, thank you for all of your help Hisoka." Gon shuffled back and forth on his feet, with his small knapsack in his hand. _He just had to get up the courage to ask Hisoka_.

"It really was no problem." Hisoka smiled at him, looking like he was getting ready to leave as well. _Maybe Hisoka was really busy, it would be silly to ask him…_

"So, are you sure there is nothing that I could do to repay you?" Gon asked, still waiting, not wanting to leave just yet.

"Hn, no, I'm not really in need of anything right now. Let's just consider it a favor that you owe me" Hisoka grinned and winked, patting Gon on the head.

"Of course! Maybe you could come visit me on my island after I banish the evil that's there." Gon grinned, but he doubted himself. Would his island ever be the same?

"Mm, I'd love to."

Gon decided to be bold. "Well, if its' not too much trouble, maybe you could escort me on my trip?" Gon was nervous. He was already imposing, and asking this of Hisoka seemed insolent, but he wanted a companion.

"…" Hisoka said nothing, looking as if he were choosing his words.

"I just want someone to teach me about potions and spells. And you're perfect for that! And I don't want to be alone. Its hard to find people to trust nowadays and you and I get along pretty well, so please, Hisoka, will you come with me?" Gon found himself begging, and his face turned pink at how desperate he seemed. It didn't matter. If he could get Hisoka to go along with him, it would all be worth it.

"Ah, Gon, I'd love to, but this sounds like it would be a very long trip" Gon's face fell a little, and Hisoka backtracked slightly "Hmmm, how about this? I'll escort you to the next town, get you settled, and teach you what I can."

Gon's face lit up and he nodded vigorously "Yes! That's perfect, thank you so much Hisoka!" Gon wrapped his arms around Hisoka, the smell of leather and spices and flowers strong as Gon buried his face in Hisoka's chest.

Hisoka chuckled, patting Gon's head once more, "It's really no problem at all. It will take less than a day to get there, so if we leave now, we can be there by nightfall."

Gon stepped back, and nodded seriously. "I'm ready, Hisoka"

"Then let us depart"

…

"Perylan is a flower whose roots are often found in healing potions. Chewing the root will provide relief from mild pain, and even mend minor wounds, but can be addicting to those who over use its properties."

Gon nodded, wishing he had a pen and paper to write everything down. "What does it look like?"

"The flower is white, almost glowing in the sun. It's petals are triangular and make a sort of star shape. It has a dark red center. The roots are a dark color, and squeezing them will cause the red residue to rub off on your hands. If your fingers are stained red, it's Perylan."

"Ah that's so cool! Sounds kind of messy though"

"Indeed. I spent a day picking some and when I came home my hands were completely red. People tend to avoid me after I pick it" Hisoka chuckled and winked at Gon.

"Hah, I see." Gon smiled. It was interesting, all the things he never knew.

The conversation dropped, but Gon was still eager to know more. Perhaps Hisoka would tell him about the potions that he used on Gon to make him better.

"Hisoka, what did you use on me?"

"It's a potion I had purchased, actually. I didn't make that one. I didn't have the time, given your symptoms."

"How long does it take?"

"Potions are great if you know what you're dealing with ahead of time, but spells are much faster."

Hisoka paused, stopping in the middle of the road. Gon even bumped into him. He tried to look at Hisoka's face but he couldn't see it.

"Ah, Gon."

"What's wrong?"

"There's some Perylan, over there if you'd like to pick one." Hisoka pointed to a small grouping of flowers just below a tree.

"Oh, yeah! I'd love to." Gon hurried over and grabbed a flower, gently pulling it from the ground, and the flower, along with the roots, came out. Hisoka was right, the roots were bright red.

"Wow, it's really pretty"

"Indeed"

And the conversation died once again. Gon gently pet the flower petals. He realized just how little he knew about Hisoka.

"Hisoka, are you married?"

Hisoka burst out laughing. Gon felt even more embarrassed.

"No, I am not, hm, but I think it's funny that you ask, Gon."

"Well, I wasn't sure if you lived alone or not, so I just wanted to know, was all." Gon felt defensive.

"Hmm, that may not be a good question to ask then. I could live with many people and not be married to them."

Gon realized then, that perhaps Hisoka was not the marrying type.

"So do you have, like, a roommate or something?"

"No."

Gon was understanding Hisoka better already, a man with some kind of mysterious past, a man who spent much of his time alone, but willing enough to take care of people other than himself. Maybe Hisoka had a kid? Gon didn't want to ask for fear of being laughed at again. He would just have to find out some other way.

"Why don't I keep telling you about plants and ingredients for potions, huh?"

"Sure!" Gon was relieved at the change of conversation.

…

Hisoka was resting on his bed, reading another book about defensive spells.

"Where is your offering of secrets?" Illumi said, sitting beside him.

Hisoka grinned, sitting up, and putting his book away. "My secret is that I like to kill"

"Oh?" Illumi looked intrigued. "You enjoy killing people or animals?"

"People." Hisoka said aloud. He felt ecstatic. He was exposing himself to Illumi and he loved the feeling.

"That is a good secret. It's so dangerous." Illumi said, lounging on Hisoka's bed.

Hisoka laid beside him, watching Illumi look up at the ceiling.

"May I kiss you?" Hisoka whispered, staring at Illumi's lips.

"Two offerings in one day is excessive. Tomorrow" Illumi stood up, walking back into the shadows. Hisoka shivered, excited for the next day to come


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter summary/notes: Smut and Death

Hisoka has flashbacks about Illumi and Gon gets himself into trouble

...

"Well, this is where I leave you, Gon." Hisoka had taken Gon to an inn, and they had shared a meal together. Hisoka shared a lot of interesting information with Gon, which was sure to be forgotten, but it was nice to hear him talk about something. It kept his mind off of his future.

Hisoka was even nice enough to rent a room for him, which was right across from the room that Hisoka would be staying in.

"Yes, thank you so much for all of your help! You'll be leaving in the morning right?"

Gon didn't want to say goodbye just yet. He still felt like he had so much more to learn.

"I'll probably make my way back by the afternoon. I actually have some business in town. But I'll be leaving very early." Hisoka looked far away, like he was already somewhere else.

"Ah, I see, so this really is goodbye?"

"I'm afraid so. But it has been interesting, Gon the Earth Guardian. I hope you are able to save your island"

"Yes, thank you! You can come to visit me when everything is better!" Gon smiled, but he felt sad. He wanted to tell Hisoka that he'd miss him.

"Well, good night. I'm sure our paths will cross again" Hisoka patted Gon on the head, turned to his room, and closed the door behind him. Gon stood there for a few seconds, but eventually retreated to his room as well. This was going to be a long trip.

…

Gon tried to fall asleep, he really did, but he couldn't. He stayed up, planning where he'd go next, counting what money he had left, wondering what the future had planned for him. He sighed, lying in bed, after he had gone through his things multiple times making sure he had all that he needed. He even tried to think back about how to make a sleeping potion, but couldn't remember the names of all the ingredients. Some kind of powder and some juicy bug or something. It just wasn't coming to him. Gon was tempted to ask Hisoka for some notes or something before he left.

But it seemed he wouldn't need to. Someone was trying to enter his room. He was surprised that Hisoka was coming back to visit him that he didn't even stop to contemplate the possibility that it was not Hisoka entity trying to visit him late at night.

"Hisoka?" he whispered into the darkness. The door creaked open, and a dark figure stepped in. It was as tall as Hisoka. No. It wasn't. It was taller than Gon, but not like Hisoka. Gon realized this too late. He tried jumping out of bed, to fight, but the thing was too quick.

It grabbed him from behind, its arms wrapping around him, squeezing him. Gon was having hard time breathing. His feet kicked, he struggled, and he could hear the thing whispering, saying words Gon didn't understand. His feet started to burn, he looked down to see nothing. Still darkness, his legs were on fire, he knew it, it hurt so bad, he started to scream, at least he think he did. All he could hear was that whispering. He was going to be burned to a crisp and there wasn't even a fire, there was nothing. His body started shaking, with fear and shock and pain and anger, but he was losing consciousness.

"Please" was all Gon said. His eyes closed, he had no energy. It was an emergency and he couldn't even help himself. What right did he have to call himself a Guardian? All he could think about was his island.

The whispering stopped. Gon was happy to have silence. He sighed. He realized the burning stopped, but the pain lingered. Were his legs bleeding? They felt wet and cold. He shivered and felt himself being lifted up. "I'm sorry" was all he heard. He tried to open his eyes, but he was so tired. Gon fell asleep, having fitful dreams, but not waking.

…

"Illumi" Hisoka mumbled, pulling him close and pressing their lips together. Illumi returned the kiss. And they did not stop for several minutes, kissing each other softly, Hisoka running his fingers through Illumi's hair, and Illumi tenderly touching Hisoka's back.

When they parted, Hisoka did not let go. He kept Illumi close.

"Thank you for your offering" Illumi said, looking into Hisoka's gleaming golden eyes.

"I want to give you more" Hisoka said, uncertain if he was going to be able to control himself. Illumi drifted through his arms like smoke and walked back into the shadow of the doorway

"Tomorrow" Illumi said.

…

Hisoka knew something wasn't right when they entered the town. The people seemed fake, almost unrealistically happy and kind. Sure, there were nice towns, but they all had their fair share of mean drunks, sour old people, or snotty kids. This was surprisingly without any. But Hisoka had rented rooms at the inn anyway. It was his fault. He thought the shadow that was following them was after him, something he could easily handle. He never thought it would be after Gon. That was his mistake.

Hisoka had heard Gon screaming and immediately rushed in to see a shadow burning Gon alive. It was a spell he had seen before.

Shadow beasts don't like to be exposed, they don't want their identity to be known, and so Hisoka had done the only thing that made sense. He took a light potion, coated his hands, tossing the rest at the creature, and grabbed it by the head. Hisoka the light exposed the creature, showing Hisoka his ugly face, his large knotted and rotting hands. He stared it in the eyes, his hands on the sides of its face. "I see you" Hisoka said aloud, and the creature recoiled, shriveled up and turned into dust.

He quickly pulled Gon into his arms, examining his body to see what damage had been done.

 _'His legs'_ Hisoka thought. Hisoka removed his pants, hands reaching down to see nothing, but Gon kept recoiling as if it was hurt. A mental torture which resulted in physical pain. Hisoka knew what this was and for a second he felt excited. He hadn't seen something like this in a very very long time. But right now he needed to help Gon. He would have to brew the potion, and he didn't have all of the materials. But he did know a spell. He wasn't fluent in casting, but he knew of one to calm the senses. He spoke in a low voice, taking Gon to the bed, tucking him in. Gon's face looked a little more relaxed, but there was no way to tell how well it had worked.

Hisoka began making his potion, at least the base for it. He'd have to go out and find some rabbit fur… and maybe some water sitting in the moonlight, if he could manage. But he'd have to leave Gon, and he didn't want to do that. Those creatures, collectively known as the Bane worked for Shadow Guardians. Hisoka had dealings with the Bane before, and usually where there was one, there were at least three more to follow. He'd have to take Gon with him. Hisoka sighed. Tonight was going to be very very long.

...

Hisoka had carried gon on his back as he hunted around for his materials. He was successful, but each time he turned around he could feel the presence of something. They were watching him. Now that he knew they wanted Gon, he wouldn't let the boy out of his sight. And these creatures were not foolish enough to attack him. They knew better than that.

Hisoka hurried back to the inn, brewing his potion for the rest of the night until it was sunrise. Gon was still asleep, which worried Hisoka. He fed the potion to Gon, but he still did not wake.

"Hm, this isn't good" Hisoka frowned. He knew waiting this long wouldn't be a good thing.

"Ah, Gon, why is most of our time together spent while you are asleep?" Hisoka sighed. He'd have to call in a favor.

…

Hisoka pulled Illumi close to him once more, pulling his hair to the side and kissing his neck. "Illumi" he mumbled, kissing his jaw, his chin, and then his lips.

"This feels like yesterday's offering" Illumi said, not in an ungrateful way, but as a matter of fact.

"It's different" Hisoka said, pulling their hips together. He kissed Illumi again and again, shuffling them to the closest thing, which was the couch. Illumi was pushed onto it and he laid there as Hisoka began stripping.

"Should I remove my clothes, too?"

"Yes" Hisoka panted, touching himself a little.

Illumi sat up, smoothly and quickly stripping down to nothing. Hisoka bit back a moan. He never thought he'd get this far with Illumi.

"Illu~" He was on top of Illumi in a second, kissing his neck, his chest, down to his semi-hard cock. Hisoka breathed in his scent, and softly grabbed Illumi , licking and kissing. Hisoka heard Illumi gasp and it was a beautiful sound. Hisoka looked Illumi in the eyes as he sucked, slowly bobbing his head.

Each breathy moan that come from Illumi's mouth went straight to Hisoka's rock hard cock. Hisoka stopped what he was doing and positioned himself over top of Illumi. Slowly he took in Illumi's cock. Hisoka had enough foresight (and wishful thinking) that he had mildly prepped himself beforehand. But it was still rough taking in Illumi and he groaned the further down he sunk.

Illumi's hands went to Hisoka's hips, and he watched intently as Hisoka began swallowing him.

"uhhhhnn" Hisoka's eyes were closed and he shuddered as he felt himself bottom out.

Illumi was breathing heavily, gripping Hisoka's hips tightly. Hisoka lifted up slightly and slowly moved back down. It was a slow steady rhythm that Hisoka started, until Illumi began thrusting up into him.

"Hnnn" Hisoka clawed at Illumi's chest. Illumi kept going, and Hisoka was bouncing with the force of it. Hisoka started to return the thrusts, and the two of them moved in alignment, perfectly syncing. It was like a masterpiece coming together. Their hands touched one another, and they watched one another's expressions. They drew closer to each other, kissing tenderly, passionately. It felt so right. Hisoka hugged Illumi tighter with his thighs, feeling he might cum at any second.

"Illumi!" He shouted, throwing his head back as Illumi one of Illumi's hands moved to his cock to stroke him.

Hisoka bounced faster, and Illumi returned it, suddenly stilling as he came, only letting out a long breath as he did. Hisoka felt Illumi's hot release, and came hard, with Illumi still stroking him. Illumi was covered in cum, and Hisoka was a sweating panting mess.

"Hisoka, thank you for your offering" Illumi said, dipping a finger in the cum and bringing it to his mouth.

…

Hisoka was able to… eh, 'procure' a horse and left the town as soon as possible. Hisoka understood now why the town was so off-putting to him, it was the Bane. They fed on darkness. He really should have been paying more attention. He sighed aloud, clutching Gon a little tighter to him, as if he wanted to apologize. This really was his fault.

It would take three days to get to Beldaran. It was a very big city, quite beautiful, full of history and magic, and a place that Hisoka liked to visit often. He knew a very good healer who lived in the city, but he was uncertain if she had remained there. He was hopeful that she would be there, but the other problem was getting her to actually see him. They had a… well a sort of history and she was not interested in seeing him. But this would not deter Hisoka. He'd make sure Gon was back to normal no matter what.

…

The city was bright and bustling, full of people dressed elegantly and clean looking. Hisoka looked like a sore spot, both he and Gon were in desperate need of a shower. Hisoka had rode almost non stop, resting for only a few hours and then riding continuously until he had reached the city. He hadn't had time to shave, and a patch of blonde stubble was visible on his face. His hair was messy and limp, and he felt exhausted. But he didn't show it. He looked confident, but filthy and unkempt. People stared, but they didn't approach him. He rode for a little longer, reaching a tavern that he was very familiar with. He went inside and talked with the barkeep (who was a good acquaintance and was also the innkeeper). He asked for his usual room, which was given to him right away. This time he checked for any dark presence, and found that the Bane had not followed him to the city. Good, this might work out for him better than he thought.

Although he was hesitant to leave Gon alone once more, he knew he had no choice. He did his best to put up a warding spell, but casting was not his forte, and doubted it would be strong enough to keep something like the Bane out. He left on his quest regardless, hoping that nothing bad would happen to Gon.

…

"How do you have something to offer me, every time I come here?" Illumi asked, playing with Hisoka's hair.

Hisoka looked up from his book. "I only offer things to _you_. You're the only Guardian I care about"

Illumi felt warm inside. Happiness? Illumi wasn't sure.

"I like the things you offer me, it's like you know me perfectly" Illumi commented.

Hisoka froze, a flashback to a younger Illumi, bright and pure was floating in his head. "I'm very good at guessing" Hisoka said.

…

A few hours later, a little bit of bribery and lying, and Hisoka was standing in front of a door, which was supposed to be the home of his healer. He knocked, and someone approached. He heard them unlock it and open it slightly, just to see who was standing there. Hisoka was met with the sliver of the face of Machi. Her pink hair was pulled back and she was in a long dress, looking like she was getting ready to leave.

"Hello" Hisoka started. When Machi caught sight of him she closed the door immediately.

"Ah now, that was rude" Hisoka knocked again. He could sense the hesitation that Machi had to open the door.

The door opened slightly once more. "I told you not to visit me"

"It's an emergency" Hisoka said.

"Hah!" Machi rolled her eyes, the door opening a little more as if to examine Hisoka. "You don't look hurt"

"It's not me"

Machi frowned. "If you say it's your dick I swear I'm gon-"

"No. Its not, but I'll remember that line for next time. I've got a… an acquaintance who's suffered some major spell damage. I can't fix it."

Machi stared at him, looking as if she were deliberating. "Bring this acquaintance here. I've got a gala thing tonight" She looked over her shoulder then looked back "but, I've never seen you ask so nicely before. Be quick, I'll be here when you get back."

"Thank you, Machi"

…

True to her word, Machi took in Gon and Hisoka. She was quick to scoop Gon into her arms, looking over his body, trying to understand the extent of the damage. She set him down on a small cot that she seemed to have prepared beforehand.

"Ah, Hisoka, you should have brought him here much sooner" Machi furrowed her brow, her eyes never leaving Gon. She started saying words under her breath, words Hisoka only barely understood. He was amazed by how she could work so diligently and stay so focused in casting her spell.

He sat down, nearby to watch, but far enough so he wouldn't get in her way. He would not lie, he loved every moment of this. This was thrilling, knowing danger was after him and Gon, seeing Machi do her work. He shivered. This was going to be quite an adventure.

…

"Well, I've done all that I can do. Now you just have to wait for him to wake up." Machi stood up from her spot, and stretched a little. She had been sitting there for three hours.

Hisoka stood up as well. "I really appreciate it."

"Yes, and I appreciate your business."

"Hn, how much for the treatment?" Hisoka asked, realizing he'd probably have to give her all of the money he had brought with him.

"We'll see." Machi said mysteriously. She had been vague before. Sometimes it would depend on how much she approved of her own work. Other times it would be how generous she was feeling.

"I'm allowed to stay here and watch him, correct?"

"Of course" Machi said, walking to her kitchen. "Did you want something to eat?"

"No, but I was wondering if I could use your shower?"

Machi came back from the kitchen, nodding and eating some kind of pastry. "Ah, I thought you looked a little worse for wear. The shower's in the back. You have to talk to it first though. It's strange… Actually you know what, I'll get it started for you." Machi walked back to help him get everything set up.

"You've been awfully kind to me Machi. The last time I left, it was with injuries _you_ had given me"

"Yeah, well, sometimes I change how I feel" she said as she fiddled with the dials on the wall to get the shower started.

Hisoka chuckled. "Ah, Machi, I've missed you"

"Yeah yeah, I made sure everything was set to warm. You can use whatever you want in there." She quickly walked away, shoving a towel in Hisoka's chest.

"Thank you, Machi"

…

Hisoka watched as the blood drained from Illumi's twitching body. His eyes were watching him and he couldn't help but reach out to move a strand of hair from Illumi's face. He looked at peace. Hisoka sighed. A single tear rolled down his face as he watched Illumi die. For the first time, he felt a twinge of regret for killing him. But the feeling went away. Illumi was beautiful, and now he would be that way forever. Gorgeous, floating on a surface of crimson, pale, unmoving, almost statue like.

Hisoka sat and watched Illumi's dead body for a few hours before he moved.

…

Hisoka emerged from out of the bathroom, his lavender hair pinned back out of his face, the rest loose around his neck. He was dressed only in the towel Machi had given him, his dirty clothes in hand. His face was lightly decorated, a single star on his right cheek.

"Oh, I feel so much better. Machi, you are a blessing"

She rolled her eyes at his entrance, having seen the whole thing before. "Did you need those washed?" She stood up, ready to take the clothes from his arms.

"If it's not too much trouble."

"No, I have this cool new thing I wanted to try out anyway, cleans clothes in a few seconds."

"Hmm, I want to see" Hisoka, ever curious, stepped close to see Machi pull out a little creature, small and round, like a beetle. It looked like it was just moving around in circles. It did that for about thirty seconds and nothing happened.

"Huh, maybe I didn't read the directions right?" But the beetle crawled back, shivered and died.

"What the hell?!" Machi picked up the beetle, and as soon as she did the clothing was pristine, like it had never been worn before. Even old stains, missing buttons, all were returned.

"Oh my" Hisoka mumbled, picking up his shirt, examining it closely.

"Damn, I thought I'd get more uses out of this thing" Machi dropped the dead beetle into the trash.

"Maybe it's still alive" Hisoka offered, already putting on his fresh underwear.

Machi frowned. "Do you have to do that here?"

"I was cold" Hisoka pouted.

"Hello?" said a voice from the other room. Machi and Hisoka looked at each other. Gon was awake.

Hisoka was the first to move to Gon's side, with Machi close behind.

"Gon, are you alright?"

"Hisoka?" Gon squinted, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, do you remember what happened?"

"Don't bother the poor kid, he just woke up, let him breathe a little" Machi pulled a little on Hisoka's arm, trying to urge him back.

"Where am I?" Gon looked around, his eyes settling on Hisoka's face, then Machi's, then back to his hands.

"This is my home. I've taken care of you. But you really should lie back down."

Gon smiled "I've gotten pretty good at lying down."

Machi looked at Hisoka confused. "When we first met, I had him sleep off a confusion spell"

"Ah. That's better than what I was thinking" Machi mumbled.

"What?" Gon asked.

"Nothing, just lie down. You can stay awake and talk, just don't sit up. It'll do some crazy voodoo damage to your brain"

"Seriously?" Gon looked worried, lying down quickly.

"Ya, just don't sit up again."

Hisoka looked down at Gon, who appeared to be scared. "Don't worry, I'll be right here." Hisoka patted Gon's hand.

"Now, tell me what you remember." Machi sat back, watching the two of them discuss what had happened.

Somewhere along the conversation, Gon had let it slip that he was a Guardian. "Whoa, hold on a second, you're a Guardian?" She looked from Gon, to Hisoka giving him some kind of look that Gon didn't understand.

"Yes, I am." Gon nodded, a little bashful at Machi's staring.

"Get out." Machi stood up suddenly.

"W-what?" Now it was Gon's turn to be confused. He looked to Hisoka, whose eyes were closed.

"He's not related to Illumi" Hisoka said. Machi stood there, still appearing to be on edge, but significantly less agitated.

"Is he yours?" Hisoka stood up. The look on his face made Gon's stomach drop. He had that weird smile on his face, his eyes sharp and furious.

He walked over to Machi, who stood her ground. "I told you he's not related to Illumi" They stared at each other for a while. It seemed to be a battle of wills. Machi broke away first.

"I want you both out of here by 9, understood?" Machi turned, walking out of the room, not even waiting for a reply.

Hisoka sighed and sat back down. "That was exciting" Hisoka murmured.

"What was that about?" Gon sat up, despite what Machi had told him.

Hisoka sat back in the chair next to Gons cot, looking bored. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Get ready to leave. We'll be out of here in the next ten minutes."

Gon shuffled out of his little bed, picking up his discarded clothing, embarrassed to find that, once more, he was naked in a bed.

Within the ten minutes Gon got dressed, cleaned and the both of them left without a word. Hisoka had left a little bag of gold on the table and a note. Gon didn't get to read it, but he imagined it was an explanation of some sort, as Hisoka had spent that whole ten minutes writing it. Or perhaps it was a love letter, since he saw Hisoka adding hearts to the ends of his sentences. Gon really didn't understand Hisoka sometimes.

…

"Hisoka"

"Ya, Gon?" Hisoka was walking beside Gon, the two of them had been silent for a long time after they had left the city. Hisoka had snuck them out at night with some more 'procured' items and they were travelling in the darkness, unfortunately horseless, with bags full of supplies.

"Who is Illumi?" Gon had been thinking back to the conversation between Machi and Hisoka. Why did they get so worked up? Why was being related to Illumi a bad thing? He didn't understand and he desperately wanted to.

Hisoka took a deep breath "Gon, do you remember how I mentioned I knew a Guardian?"

"Yes?"

"Well, Illumi was that Guardian."

"I see." Gon was eager to hear more. But Hisoka didn't say anything else.

"So, why did that lady freak out about it?"

"Let's stop to make camp." Hisoka had walked off into the woods, and Gon followed. He would not let Hisoka distract him from finding out the truth.

…

The two were sitting around the campfire and Gon decided to ask about Illumi once again.

"So, uh, you said that Illumi was a shadow guardian" Gon was ready to finish his question, but Hisoka was already talking.

"Yes, and Illumi and I were very close. I practically worshipped him. I used to give him an offering everyday"

Gon laughed in disbelief. "Everyday? No guardian needs offerings that often!"

"I know, but I cared for Illumi very deeply. So I gave him all that I could. He would visit me, and we would spend almost every night together. But, there are some things you will never know about me, Gon." Hisoka looked somber, looking up into the sky. It was dark, no moon was present, and just the shadows were flickering in the light of the bonfire.

"Well, I'd like to get to know you" Gon offered.

Hisoka smiled, and reached out to pat Gon on the head. "We'll see"

Gon felt angry for a second. "I'm not a child" he said suddenly.

Hisoka looked surprised. "I never said that you were"

"Well you keep treating me like one!" Gon stood up, finally feeling the stress of his journey.

"Gon, how do you want me to treat you?" Hisoka's smirk set Gon off. He grit his teeth and balled his fists. He wanted to punch that stupid smirk right off of Hisoka's face. His arms felt heavier and he looked down, to see that they were no longer flesh, but some kind of solid stone.

"Oh my" Hisoka looked excited, standing up to get a better look at Gon.

Gon looked back up. "Stand away from me, Hisoka. I'm still mad at you" He felt the stone solidify his whole body, but he could still move and breathe. This had happened to him once before. It was the 'earth' form that he had developed when he became an earth guardian. It would happen to him when he got angry. He still didn't fully understand it, but he knew how to control it a little.

Gon took a few deep breaths and Hisoka stood back, and he felt light once more. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Gon whispered.

"It's alright Gon, I've had worse"

Gon looked up to see Hisoka smiling gently at him, his hand out in offering. Was he supposed to take it? Gon wasn't sure but he reached out and put his hand in Hisoka's. They sat next to each other and Gon didn't want to say another word. He just wanted to be home and happy. But he was cold, and anxious, sitting next to a man that he knew nothing about.

"Will you tell me more about yourself?" Gon said quietly.

"I will, Gon, but not tonight" Hisoka squeezed Gon's hand lightly. Gon rested his head on Hisoka's shoulder. Hisoka removed his hand from Gon's, and placed his arm around Gon's shoulder, pulling him in tight.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself instead?" Gon watched the fire. He was feeling a little better but he didn't feel like talking.

"Another time."

"That sounds good." Hisoka said, running his fingers through Gon's hair.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hisoka, where are we going?" Gon asked. His feet were aching and tired. They had been travelling for almost a month. They stopped off at a two towns, filling up on supplies and sleeping in beds. But the last leg of this journey had been camping outdoors and eating the same boring bread for a week.

"I told you, to find your wizard"

"Yeah, but that doesn't tell me where we're going!" Gon pouted.

"Well, the city is straight ahead. You can see the spire just beyond the trees. We'll be going there. I have another acquaintance who I believe would be very interested to hear your case."

"Hmm… are we going to stay here for long?"

"I'm not sure." Hisoka said honestly.

"We can eat meat here, right?" The last town they had stayed in was entirely vegetarian. Both Hisoka and Gon were not pleased.

"Absolutely."

"Well, good" Gon said, as if his approval was what was keeping them going. Hisoka grinned, just looking straight ahead as Gon walked slightly in front of him.

…

Gon laid down on the softest bed that he had ever laid on. It was like clouds, no softer than clouds, and far less damp. He sighed loudly, burying himself deeper into the covers and pillows. Gon heard Hisoka chuckle and felt the weight of Hisoka sitting down next to him.

"This city has some of the nicest amenities, Gon. I'll have to show you the potion shop nearby, they have quite an extensive collection."

Gon nodded, his eyes closed, still reveling the feel of the bed. He felt Hisoka lean over him and he wanted to look up, but chose not to, worried that he might stop whatever Hisoka was planning on doing. Gon felt fingers on his face, and softly Hisoka spoke "I'll let you rest, Gon. We've had a long journey, and we're still so far from finished." The hand travelled along his cheek, down his neck and disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. Gon smiled, eyes still closed, already starting to drift away. He could hear Hisoka getting undressed and ready for bed. He heard Hisoka sit down in the bed across from him and click off the light, and within seconds Gon was asleep.

…

The city was busy, busier than any town that they had been in before. "Hisoka!" Gon had lost him for the fifth time already today, and they had only left the inn about an hour ago. Gon pouted, crossing his arms and standing still, knowing that Hisoka would notice that he was gone.

"Gon, you really should stay closer" He felt Hisoka's hand on his shoulder and looked up, relieved. Hisoka looked cool and collected in all this mess, but Gon could tell that it was annoying him.

"I know! You're the one who keeps walking away." Gon bumped into Hisoka, as he grabbed his arm.

"I wouldn't walk away, if knew that you were stopping so often. I told you that we could look when we returned, Gon" Hisoka scolded.

Gon frowned, but didn't say anything in return. Hisoka was right, but he didn't want to admit to being in the wrong.

"Why are there so many people out today?" Gon asked, squeezing through yet another crowd of people.

"I'm not sure, Gon, but I think there's a festival tonight"

"Ah…" Gon looked around at all the happy faces. "Can we go?"

Hisoka looked down, smiling a little, "If we have time, Gon"

Gon grinned, holding Hisoka tighter to him. He really liked this city…despite the crowds.

…

A one hour journey turned into a three hour journey because of the swarms of people in the city, but once they had travelled to the outskirts, a place that was much quieter and much less welcoming, they were able to pick up the pace. They had almost reach the forest before Hisoka stopped them in front of a broken looking house, looking as if all that was keeping it together were the vines that curled themselves all along the walls. Hisoka stepped forward and knocked on the door, turning to beckon Gon to follow. As soon as Gon made it to Hisoka's side, someone had opened the door. Was this the wizard that Hisoka was talking about. They were short and had soft blonde hair and grey eyes, and the looked anything but happy to see Hisoka.

"Hello, Kurapika" Hisoka smiled and Kurapika frowned deeper.

"The only reason I'm keeping this door open is because you appear to have a companion this time around." Kurapika's eyes went to Gon, who stood there, uncertain if he should smile or stay serious. He decided to smile. And to his surprise, Kurapika lightly smiled back.

"Ah, Kurapika, you're quite generous. Do you mind if we come in, we have some important things we need to discuss."

Kurapika hesitated, looking between the two travelling companions, before turning around and retreating into their home, leaving the door open as an invitation. "Make it quick"

Hisoka winked at Gon and walked forward, Gon following close behind.

Kurapika's house was full of expensive looking things, like little gadgets that would zoom and puff smoke, and bottles full of sparkling swirling liquids, and piles of ancient look tomes. There was a small bed, and a table with two chairs, and the walls were lined with shelves. It was simple, yet filled with knick-knacks, and Gon desperately wanted to explore them.

"So, what did you need to say, Hisoka. It must be difficult or important, or beneficial to you because you wouldn't come to see me other-wise"

"Ah, Kurapika, you always are so clever" Hisoka sat down in one of the chairs, leaning back, looking at Kurapika with hooded eyes.

"You can have a seat, too…uh, I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name?"

"Gon! My name is Gon, and I'm pretty sure that yours is Kurapika" Gon held out his hand to shake Kurapika's and Kurapika laughed softly, returning the handshake.

"yes, I am Kurapika. Hisoka is never polite enough to introduce his acquaintances. Ah, but as I was saying, please, have a seat."

"Thank you." Gon sat down and wondered if Kurapika was also going to sit, but with a small incantation, another chair was conjured out of nowhere. Gon ooed and awwed at the sight, and a slight gleam went through Hisoka's eyes, but nothing more was said.

"Kurapika. I know you've had nothing to do since Chrollo disappeared"

"If you want my help, I don't think that's a great place to start, Hisoka" Kurapika looked like he wanted to punch Hisoka.

Gon wanted to say something. He still didn't understand why people were unpleasant to Hisoka. But he realized he did not know everything about Hisoka. And he thought back to that time back at the campfire.

"Hn, Kurapika, Gon here is from an island that has been taken over by the Bane" Gon looked up to Hisoka. It certainly wasn't only the Bane that was on his island.

"You can handle that by yourself Hisoka." Kurapika knew Hisoka was lying.

"Ah, well, you see, there might be some other stronger forces at work there, and I'm not certain I'd be able to handle it by myself"

"You're looking for a wizard for a reason, Hisoka. You need someone to get rid of shadow corruption"

"Kurapika, you always see right through me. I think there's a shadow creature on Gon's island and it probably has immense power."

Hisoka was enjoying his little game, but Kurapika had only managed to frown deeper. "You know I don't have unlimited power. And from what you're talking about-"

"I didn't say you did. I just need some help subduing the creatures there"

Kurapika pursed their lips and looked over to Gon. "I can't promise that I will fully cleanse your island"

Gon smiled, "I just appreciate any help that is given. I don't have much to offer as a reward, but I can give you what I have from my island."

Kurapika smiled, "Gon, you're a guardian aren't you?"

Gon felt scared for a second, worried that Kurapika would react like Machi when she had found out that Gon was a guardian.

"Yes. He is" Hisoka answered, saving Gon once again.

Kurapika nodded. And sat back, their arms crossed. "When do we leave?"

Hisoka ticked up an eyebrow. "So you want to help?"

Kurapika sighed. "You're right Hisoka. I've done nothing but sit in this house for the past few months while the spiders all disappeared. I may not like your intentions, but your actions aren't always bad. Besides, I like your friend. He is polite" Kurapika smiled once more toward Gon, who immediately became bashful.

Hisoka grinned, looking very satisfied. "Good. Then we'll leave for the coast tomorrow. We'll need to find a ship." He stood up, and Gon followed suit.

"Let's meet at the potion shop in the city." Hisoka said, ready to head out the door, despite the obvious attempt for Kurapika to try and talk to Gon.

"Fine. I'll be there in the morning."

Hisoka nodded and led Gon out of the house, leaving Kurapika scowling in the doorway.

"They were very nice" Gon commented.

Hisoka nodded. "They are for now. But Kurapika has their own reasons for joining us"

Gon thought about what Hisoka said. So was Kurapika an enemy? This was confusing. But all he knew was that he trusted Hisoka. Gon walked closer to Hisoka, holding onto his arm.

…

Their journey back into the city was just as hectic as it was leaving, even more so. It seemed like the crowds just kept growing bigger and bigger. Gon was clutching tightly onto Hisoka's arm, and he kept looking up to make sure it was Hisoka, as if he would magically disappear.

Hisoka paused and looked down at Gon "Why don't we find a place to eat for now"

Gon smiled and nodded his head, pulling Hisoka tighter.

They turned off onto a smaller street, which was lined with all kinds of shops, all decorated with flags and banners, all bearing the same star-like symbol. It was interesting to see people celebrating something Gon knew nothing about. He felt like he was missing so much of the world.

Hisoka walked them into a little café looking place and the tables were full of people, and the line was pretty long, but the food was meant to be eaten with hands. "Wow, this place is pretty cool" It looked like they had some ice cream here, which Gon was really looking forward to.

"Do you know what you want? Perhaps you could find us a seat while I order"

"Ok! I want a chocolate ice cream cone."

"is that it?" Gon thought about it for a moment, looking at the menu once more.

"yep, that's it!" Gon smiled, looking back up at Hisoka.

"Good. Here. Take this coin." Gon took it, uncertain as to why Hisoka gave it to him, but pocketed it nonetheless.

Hisoka got in line, and Gon searched around until he found a small table meant for two outside of the café. It was a beautiful day, and Gon felt that things were finally going his way. He had Hisoka who helped him, and they found a wizard, and now he was enjoying the sunshine in this busy city. He sighed and took in the view. It really was an amazing city. The place had buildings taller than any other town he had been to, and some of the buildings were even floating, being held up by nothing but pure magic. Gon wondered briefly how difficult it was to hold up a building, but his thoughts were cut off by Hisoka sitting down across from him.

"Hisoka, that was-" But it was not Hisoka who sat across from him. It was some dark haired man with glasses, who looked like he had a bad temper.

"Oi, kid, this seat was already taken." The man sat back in his chair, arms crossed, frowning at Gon. Gon looked around, uncertain if this was really happening or not.

"I think you're mistaken, sir." But before Gon could continue, the man lean forward, hands flat on the table.

"I think YOU're mistaken. I was sitting here, so shoo!" The man made the motion with his hands as if he could just brush Gon away.

"Why don't we share the table?" Gon offered, not willing to part with a seat that he had rightfully claimed.

The man looked aghast. "S-share a table?" he looked mad at first and then he pursed his lips, as if thinking over Gon's proposal.

"Hm… Well, I guess that's fine for now. But no funny business, ok!" the man sat back in his seat, pulling out a small book, laughing very loudly at almost every turn of the page. Gon was certain the pages were just filled with pictures of flowers.

"Gon, who's your friend?" Hisoka stood beside Gon, two ice creams in hand. Gon felt relieved at Hisoka's presence.

"well, I didn't catch his name, but we're sharing a table." Gon smiled politely, gesturing toward the man across from them, who has glanced up from his book to look between Gon and Hisoka.

"Long time, no see, Leorio" Hisoka handed Gon the ice creams and stuck out a hand for Leorio to shake.

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't be able to tell it was me, since I've changed so much" Leorio winked, and shook Hisoka's hand.

"it'll take more than you growing out your hair for me to mistake you for anyone else" Hisoka chuckled at Leorio and continued. "Did Kurapika send you?"

Leorio sighed, sitting up a little, "Well, he just told me to keep an eye on you two, but I can't stay in the shadows, spying on people, it just doesn't feel right"

Gon felt relieved at the comradery between the two.

"Ah, I see. Well, Leorio, this is Gon, but you two have already met"

"Yah, sorry for giving you a hard time. I just wanted to see what you were like." Leorio grinned and winked.

"Ah, it was no problem. I thought you were pretty funny, actually." Gon smiled back.

"Hahaha!" Leorio slapped Gon on the shoulder. Apparently his comment was quite amusing.

"Well, will you be joining us on our trip, Leorio?"

Leorio wiped a tear from his eye and stood up, quite serious. "I'm not sure, Hisoka. This seems like some pretty dangerous magic, from what Kurapika was insinuating." He sighed, bowing his head, but picked it up, smiling "If Kurapika going, and you're going, I think I'll be safe" he winked.

"Well, this will be a fun journey, won't it Gon"

Gon nodded his head, happy to have so many people joining him. He didn't feel so alone anymore.

"Alright, I've got other things to attend to. I'll see ya'll tomorrow" Leorio waved goodbye and walked away, into the engulfing waves of people.

Hisoka sat down where Leorio had been sitting and Gon finally started eating his ice-cream, both of which had been steadily melting.

Gon handed Hisoka's off to him, and quickly licked up the sides of the cone to stop any of the flowing ice-cream.

"Thank you Gon" Hisoka did the same, trying to clean up the mess that was currently dripping over his knuckles.

Gon giggled at Hisoka, who had lifted the cone to catch drops of ice-cream in his mouth.

Hisoka looked back to Gon, and laughed as well, because Gon had chocolate all over his face.

The both of them laughed for a little, making more of a mess than was necessary out of their ice cream.

Hisoka took a finger and dipped it in his pink ice cream and put a dab of it on Gon's nose, laughing even harder at the sight.

Gon tried to scowl, but was having too good a time to really look threatening.

"Ah, Gon, you look so cute" Hisoka laughed some more, slowly licking at his ice cream.

Gon desperately wanted to smush the ice cream in Hisoka's face, but thought better of it, and decided to just let Hisoka have the last laugh. After all, Hisoka had been taking care of him for quite a while now.

Gon continued to eat his ice cream, just enjoying the view, and enjoying Hisoka's company.

Gon watched as Hisoka made eye contact with him and smiled widely.

"hey Hisoka," Gon started. Hisoka was finished with his ice cream and was watching him intently.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for helping me"

"You're welcome, Gon"

…

Gon and Hisoka had made it back to the inn that they were staying at, happy to finally be away from all the noise. Gon had tried begging Hisoka to stay and enjoy the festival, but Hisoka had decided it was too dangerous for the two of them.

Back at a different town, at a different sort of celebration, someone had tried poisoning Gon. It almost worked, but Hisoka always carried antidotes. The amount of people and hands exchanging food was just not worth the risk.

And by the time they had made it back, Gon found that he was exhausted anyway. Gon sighed, waiting for Hisoka to get out of the bath. He had begun taking off his top layer of clothing, removing his shoes, socks, jacket and shirt. He thought about taking off his pants too, but realized he would be too embarrassed to walk around in his underwear in front of Hisoka. Not that Hisoka hadn't seen him in much less, but he'd still rather not be that exposed in front of him.

Gon sighed, putting his hands in his pockets and feeling the coin that Hisoka had given him earlier. Hisoka never explained why he did it. So Gon decided to ask.

"Hey! Hisoka" Gon yelled through the door.

"Yaa" Hisoka responded.

"Why did you give me this coin?"

"What?"

"The coin you gave me earlier today, why did you give it to me?"

"I can't hear you, Gon, just come in"

Gon hesitated for a second, but opened the door anyway. He closed it behind him, bringing the coin with him. The room was steamy, from the hot water. Hisoka was lounging in the bathtub, hands over the edge, his head leaning back, but he sat up a little, looking over at Gon.

"So, what were you trying to ask me?" Gon could hear the water lightly sloshing with each of Hisoka's movements.

"Why did you give me this coin?" Gon asked, holding it out in his hand for Hisoka to see, as if he had forgotten about it.

"Ah, so I could find you" Hisoka said simply, laying back a little more

"How does this help you find me"

"The coins have a sort of magnetic pull. It'll guide me to its companion." Hisoka replied, closing his eyes and sighing a little as he sunk a deeper into the hot water.

"Oh." Gon said, standing there awkwardly for a little. Part of him wanted to stay in the warm room, because it felt so nice.

"Ah, Gon, while you're in here could you pass me the bottle on the table over there"

Gon turned, happy to have a reason to linger, "sure thing" and he picked up the blue bottle of …? Gon wasn't really sure what it was. But he handed it to Hisoka, ready to ask what it was.

"It's just to scent the water" Hisoka mumbled, taking the bottle and pouring a little into the bath. Gon watched the clear liquid mix with the water and slowly turn pink. Gon watched interested as it swirled, and realized he was staring at Hisoka's crotch. He looked away, a little pink in the cheeks.

"Do you like the smell, Gon?" Hisoka asked, relaxing more into the water.

Gon did like the smell. It was sweet and flowery but not perfumey. It was fresh, like walking in an open field on a sunny day. "Yes, it's wonderful."

Gon watched Hisoka close his eyes and soak in the water. Gon wanted to be in there too, he realized. If only to share the warmth and the scent.

"Hisoka…" Gon started, uncertain if he wanted to finish his sentence.

"Yes, Gon?" Hisoka asked, eyes still closed.

"D-do you mind if I just stay in here a little" Gon asked quietly.

Hisoka smiled "I don't mind at all. I enjoy your company"

Gon smiled back. He grabbed a towel from the shelf in the bathroom and sat on it next to the tub, his back turned to Hisoka to watch the door. He jumped a little when he felt Hisoka's damp hand rest on his head, but when Hisoka began rubbing his fingers through his hair, he relaxed. When he was with Hisoka, he could never feel alone. Gon sighed leaning back, and letting Hisoka touch his hair.

…

"Hisoka! This place is amazing" Gon ooed and awed at the different books and potions and animals that filled the shop. There were potions that did things he never though possible, like making a person float in the air, or potions that would make you invisible for as long as you wanted. It was exciting and he couldn't stop exploring.

"I had a feeling you would like it" Hisoka pulled out a couple of books that he was planning on purchasing. "I like to come here every once in a while when I need something new" Gon was hardly listening to Hisoka as he picked up a small lizard in the store and began playing with it.

Hisoka smiled. Despite Gon's great age, he was still so innocent. He was amazing, and it was no wonder that he could become a Guardian. Hisoka sighed, looking around at the shelves. He would let Gon enjoy this for now. There were many hardships to come.

…

Gon, Hisoka, Leorio, and Kurapika had set out of the city around 10 in the morning, each with a bag and their own determination. It took them about two days to reach the coast. It was a relatively quiet journey. Leorio was very chatty and even Kurapika would share in the conversation. Gon started to get close to Leorio and Kurapika. They were so kind and interesting. Hisoka never talked like how they did, and it made Gon dwell on how mysterious he was. Hisoka never shared about his personal life. It was always just facts about potions and spells and places and things. Gon smiled, listening to the stories from Leorio and Kurapika, but Hisoka stood in the background, and Gon couldn't help but feel the distance between the two of them, despite how close they had been getting.

They arrived at the docks, looking for a ship that was sailing to the islands near Whale Island. After asking around for a little they found one, but it was making a stop down the coast first. The group debated whether or not they should wait, but in the end they agreed to take the ship. It would bring them to where they needed to go eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of salt water was all too familiar to Gon, and the gentle rocking of the boat was quickly lulling him to sleep. Hisoka was in the cabin with him, reading one of the new books that he had purchased. Kurapika and Leorio were off talking to the captain about when they would be arriving. They had managed to make their stop at the coast and were on their way to the islands. This would be the longest part of being on the ship. Gon sighed, turning in his cot, wishing he had the soft talking of Leorio and Kurapika to add to the sounds in the room. It felt too quiet.

"Hisoka" Gon mumbled.

"yes, Gon?"

"Could you read to me out loud?"

Hisoka chuckled. "It's pretty dry reading, Gon"

"I don't mind" Gon turned back around to look at Hisoka.

Hisoka smiled, his eyes closed for a second. "Alright, I'll read it"

Gon smiled and laid back.

"For many years the darker forces of the world have all but eluded those who do not know their secrets. In the ancient cities, where magic was all but hidden from the public, a small group of wizards were able to discover just how to challenge the shadows that haunted their people. In particular, Guardians who became corrupted over time. Many of these kind ancient spirits offered blessings and brought good luck, often with their own special powers and abilities, but some uncertain as creatures like the Bane whispered in their ears. Guardians who did not control much of the world were looking to increase their power, and found it in the shadows. These new beings, Shadow Guardians, and other variants, would become an unstoppable menace for hundreds of years."

Gon was wide awake, aptly listening to a history that he had never heard before. Even though he was a Guardian, he never knew anything else about the other guardians. To hear how Shadow Guardians came into being was frightening. Could he, too, one day change into something evil? Is that what happened on his island? Gon's stomach dropped as he thought back to the his friends.

"Gon" Hisoka called out, putting down his book.

Gon looked up to Hisoka, who looked back at him with concern. "What?" Gon said quickly.

Hisoka raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You looked distressed. Perhaps I should just read a different book?" Hisoka was already shutting the book and pulling out a different one.

"No! I-" Gon was sitting up now, he yelled even though he didn't mean to. "Sorry. I…" Gon sighed, bowing his head. "Is that what happened to my island?"

Hisoka was motionless, but looked at Gon seriously. "I'm just doing research, Gon. We still don't know what we're dealing with"

"No! But, you do know!" Gon felt upset, and a little betrayed. "Why would you have that book if you didn't think that was what was happening. You… you're just telling me in a way that doesn't put the blame on you! You keep treating me like a kid." Gon sat up, feeling angry for the first time in a while.

Hisoka stood up as well. "Gon. I didn't want you to worry."

His response was just as good as a confession to Gon. "I can handle the truth Hisoka, I'm much older than you are!" Gon started walking toward him, uncertain why he did, but he was fueled by heartbreak and anger.

"With the way you're acting now, it's clear that you can't" Hisoka said. Gon stopped, balling his fists. His body felt hot. At that moment he wanted to hurt Hisoka. And immediately he was scared of himself.

"I-I'm just alone, Hisoka. That doesn't make me weak." Gon sighed, standing still. "I don't want to become a Shadow Guardian" he said, voice just barely a whisper.

Gon heard Hisoka move closer, and felt him put a hand on his shoulder. "Gon. I didn't tell you because I'm not certain. I don't want you to worry. Look at how upset you're getting." Hisoka sighed and pulled Gon close, hugging him. Gon felt like crying but he kept it inside.

"Gon, you're not alone, and I know you're not weak. I just want to protect you" Gon didn't know when the tears started flowing, they just did, and he hugged Hisoka tighter. He didn't deserve this kindness. What could he ever offer Hisoka in return?

Hisoka put his hands on Gon's shoulders to create a little distance between the two so he could look at Gon's face. He offered a small smile to Gon and just pouted a little, not ready to return the smile. Hisoka kissed his forehead and Gon looked up to the still smiling Hisoka. How could he be so pleasant all the time? Hisoka bent down again kiss his cheek and Gon closed his eyes.

Hisoka could taste the salty tears, but he did not mind. He bent down one last time to kiss Gon softly on the lips, and Gon felt like his breath was stolen away, like something very sacred had just occurred and he was lucky enough to bear witness to it.

In the doorway was Leorio and Kurapika, both stood in a shocked silence. In an instant Gon felt himself being pulled backwards and the distance between he and Hisoka was growing greater. He felt in a daze, clarity slowly coming back to him. He turned to look at who was dragging him away. It was Leorio, and he looked furious.

"Why are you upset?" Gon asked, starting to realize he did not want to be dragged away from Hisoka.

Leorio stopped when Gon began putting up resistance and pulled him into a corner of the ship. In a low whisper he said "Hisoka kissed you and he really should not have done that" It looked like Leorio was trying to keep himself calm.

"It's ok, Leorio" Gon said, finding that he kept thinking of Hisoka's face so close to his own. He blushed very lightly.

"No, it's really not, Gon" Leorio said, looking around. Was he trying to keep them hidden? Or maybe he was just looking for Kurapika.

"What is Kurapika doing to Hisoka?" Gon asked, feeling concerned for Hisoka's wellbeing.

"Kicking his ass, hopefully" Leorio said off-handedly, but he looked at Gon who was frowning and changed his answer a little. "Well, I mean, they're just gonna make sure Hisoka doesn't come near you…" Leorio looked like he was clearly lying, and Gon did not feel any more relieved. In fact, it just felt like a huge misunderstanding.

"Leorio, Hisoka was just comforting me because I was upset." Gon wanted to walk back to see what was going on, but he couldn't. Leorio was blocking the way.

"…" Leorio said nothing.

"Leorio!" Gon pushed against Leorio's chest. "I'm hundreds of years old. I can make my own decisions. So let me go back"

Leorio looked like he was debating something but stood firm. "No, Gon. That's not a good idea."

"Well, what's wrong with him kissing me?" Gon felt embarrassed and exasperated and frustrated, Leorio kept dancing around an answer and he was getting angry.

"It's just… it's wrong ok?" Leorio couldn't look him in the eye.

"Why?!" Gon yelled. "Is it because you and Kurapika don't like him?"

"No, Gon." Leorio looked around, as if the wall around him could tell him an answer. He looked back down at Gon. "Has Hisoka made offerings to you before?" Gon stopped and looked up at Leorio. Had he heard him correctly?

"… Offerings? No. I mean… he just takes care of me" Gon's stomach dropped when he thought of all the things that could have been considered offerings. It was quite a lot of things. Things that happened almost everyday.

Leorio sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Gon, Hisoka is more than what he seems." It looked like he wanted to say something else but he was holding back.

"What do you mean?" Gon looked fiercely at Leorio, practically commanding him to tell the truth.

Leorio sighed, lowering his defense and leaving enough room for Gon to walk by, but Gon stayed, wanting to hear Leorio's response.

"Kurapika told me not to tell you. I mean, it's pretty clear you don't know" Gon felt a slightly offended at Leorio's statement, but he continued. "Hisoka is a Guardian. And not just any Guardian. He's a Death Guardian."

Gon heard the words, but did not react. He didn't know how to feel. "Wh-…. How do you know?"

Leorio bit his lip and looked away. "I've seen him kill"

"..." Gon looked down at the floor. So what if he was a Death Guardian. Hisoka had treated him so well. Had cared for him. Was it really that bad?

"Gon, Hisoka has killed a lot of people, guardians included. If he's giving you offerings, it's not a good sign"

Gon pushed Leorio away and began walking back to the room, quickly at first, and suddenly he was sprinting, looking for a way to disprove what Leorio said. Somehow he knew it was true.

He returned to the room to find everything still in one piece. Hisoka and Kurapika were sitting at a table, talking, and it looked like they were playing a card game.

"Wh-" Gon started

"Ah, Gon, I wasn't expecting you to be here. Where's Leorio" Kurapika looked up at Gon who was still standing there. As Gon looked closer between the two of them, Hisoka was looking slightly disheveled, his shirt was slightly open, and his hair looked a little out of place, and he had chains wrapped around his hands and arms. Kurapika was looking just as messy, with cuts in their clothes and it looked like an earring was ripped from their ear.

"Leorio's back there" Gon pointed behind him, not taking his eyes off the scene. He stared at Hisoka who looked intently back at him. Kurapika must've tighten the chains because Hisoka quickly looked back at Kurapika.

"Gon, you should probably leave. Leorio should be finding us a new place to sleep for now. You won't be able to speak with Hisoka anymore." Kurapika said, firmly, as if Gon had no other choice than to obey.

"I-I… Hisoka is it true?" Gon said quickly, looking at Hisoka, who did not return his gaze.

"Yes." Hisoka said simply.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked." Gon was pulled backwards once more, feeling betrayed. And lied to. Not by Hisoka, but by Leorio and Kurapika. Hisoka hadn't done one thing to hurt him. Ever. All he did was help Gon. Why should he trust Kurapika and Leorio. He shouldn't. Gon summoned his strength, making himself heavy with his Guardian powers, and pulled away from Leorio, running back into the room.

As soon as he did, everything went black. He couldn't see, or hear, or feel. He was just floating. And he forgot what he was doing. Was he angry? He couldn't tell anymore. This was fine. He was fine.

…

The four of them made it to the islands, where Hisoka was abandoned, much to Gon's disdain. Leorio and Kurapika took Gon to a tiny boat that would sail them to the coast of Whale Island. Gon was quiet the whole time. Leorio and Kurapika tried to engage him, but he refused to even look at them. Gon felt that they had made their decision too hastily, and without Gon's consent. Even if Hisoka was making offerings, he hadn't killed Gon yet. Gon sighed, mourning the absence of Hisoka as he looked across the sea.

Gon had apparently been knocked out by Kurapika, who kept Hisoka away from Gon, and they spent the rest of the trip separated from one another. Gon was not happy with this. Once they arrived, Gon never even got to say good bye, because Hisoka had apparently left early that morning. Gon didn't care if he was a Death Guardian. Hisoka was trying to protect him, and he could never forgive Kurapika or Leorio for separating the two of them.

But he realized, as the three of them got close to the island, that they would have to work together if they wanted to get rid of the evil on the island. Gon sighed, looking over the sea, to the cloudy and gray looking island that used to be his home. He looked back to Kurapika and Leorio and saw them quietly chatting.

"What do we have to do when we get to the island?" he asked quietly.

Kurpika immediately answered. "We're looking for a Guardian that has been corrupted. It'll be a place that used to be a shrine. It needs to be cleansed. Leorio had the right type of spells for that. I'll be helping, and we'll need you to take us around the island, since you know it so well"

Gon nodded, looking back to his island, watching as it got closer and closer. He began to feel nervous. What if something went wrong? He wanted Hisoka to beside him. Petting his hair and assuring him that everything would be alright. Gon felt like crying, but he just looked forward, preparing himself for what lay ahead.

…

Gon felt so cold. All he could feel the soft flicker of warmth from a fire just a few feet away from his face. Gon looked over. It was small and glowed a purple unnatural light. Gon looked up at the sky. It was night time, and there were no stars or moon. It was just black. He could hear shouting. The voice was deep. Leorio? Maybe. He didn't care right now. He wanted to sleep. But it was just so cold. He tried to get up. Nothing happened. Gon looked down. He was covered in blood. Was it his? He couldn't remember. He laid his head back down on the ground. He was too tired. He heard an explosion, more yelling, a scream, and he was certain someone died. He looked over, past the fire. He saw Kurapika casting a spell, a huge hulking creature stood on its hind legs.

"Killua" Gon said outloud.

It had bright blue eyes, and power surged from every inch of its large body. That was the Guardian. The Shadow Guardian. Gon was crying. He felt sad at the sight, and he didn't understand why.

He closed his eyes and sighed. The cold didn't bother him so much now.

…

Gon felt fingers running through his hair. 'Hisoka' he thought. He looked up, and indeed, Hisoka was sitting over him, touching his face and hair.

"Hisoka" Gon said aloud, sitting up and hugging Hisoka.

"It's good to see you, too"

Gon looked around. He was home? Yes. It was his bed, and his desk, and the little clock that his dad had given him. He looked back at Hisoka, uncertain as to what happened.

"Where are Kurapika and Leorio?"

"They left" Hisoka said simply.

"But… what happened to the island?"

"You cleansed it."

"I-…. No. I didn't do that" Gon said.

"You're very clever Gon" Hisoka said mysteriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Leorio and Kurapika were barely able to handle the Shadow Guardian. It had become so warped and twisted that it no longer had a human form." Gon remembered the creature and shivered.

"When you arrived, apparently it was easy to find. But you were knocked out almost immediately."

Gon felt embarrassed for his own incompetence. "I- I wish I would've helped more"

"it was better that way. We would've been worrying about you the whole time anyway."

"We?"

"Leorio, Kurapika, and I"

"How did you get here?"

"I followed you. You still have that coin, don't you?"

Gon looked up at Hisoka, and moved his hand to his pants pocket. Yes. It was still in there, and he could feel the pull to Hisoka.

Gon nodded. He was staring at his hands. He wanted to say something else, but he had so many questions… too many.

"Maybe you should rest some more?" Hisoka said, standing up from his chair.

"No." Gon moved to sit on the edge of the bed, ready to stand up.

"Oh?" Hisoka was ready to catch Gon if he fell.

"I want to see the island."

"I'll let you walk outside, but you're not going to visit the whole island."

"Fine" Gon stood up, and walked to the door all by himself. Hisoka was close behind him.

The island was still dark, broken and ruined. It was bare, trees fallen, and there seemed to be no people here.

"What happened?" Gon felt heartbroken.

"The monster ravaged the land. We destroyed the source, but the damage cannot be undone. Kurapika and Leorio evacuated the island. But I stayed here to take care of you"

Gon looked around. For the second time he cried in front of Hisoka. He had been so hopeful… hopeful that he could fix everything. He failed. What would happen to him?

"I don't have a home anymore" Gon whispered.

"you can come live with me" Gon turned, looking at Hisoka who was looking into the distance.

"I couldn't do that to you…" Gon said.

"Besides, without offerings, I'll probably lose any power I have."

"I'll make offerings to you." Hisoka said softly. "Everyday"

Gon could feel his heartbeat. Why did everything seem so intimate.

"… You're a Death Guardian." Gon said.

"Yes." Hisoka looked Gon in the eye. Gon felt afraid for a second.

"Is that how you get your offerings? By taking them?"

"I harvest your life when you are fully mine… at least that's how I kill a Guardian."

"That means you'll kill me?"

"Eventually"

"…"

Gon could die alone on this island, becoming weaker everyday, or he could go with Hisoka, who would take care of him, until he was ripe for the harvest. Gon swallowed. He looked back up to Hisoka, then back out to the sea.

"I think I would like to die with you by my side"

Hisoka smiled, putting a hand on Gon's shoulder. "I'll be happy to have you."

THE END

* * *

Thanks to everyone who gave this story a try. It's really different from my other works. It lacks a lot of the smut from my earlier pieces, so I was going out of my comfort zone to write something that was an actual story. I spent a lot of time on this, slowly writing this over a couple of months, and I finally finished it. It's still pretty short for a story, but I'm happy with how it turned out. If people are interested I might write a one-shot of Gon and Hisoka back at Hisoka's cabin. Anyhoo! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! :D

Oh! And there were some things that I did not go deeply into in this story, like Hisoka's true age, or how they defeated the Shadow Guardian, etc, but feel free to ask me about it if you have any questions!

Thank you very much and have a nice day :3


End file.
